world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
The Wild Lands: An Overview of the Wild Races:
The Orcs: Current High Chief: Titus Ganymede ' ' Boneshot Orc: Chieftain: Hauker Steelgouge Role: Scouts, Hunters, Long-Range Artillery/Anti-Air Defense Focus/Concerns: Protecting the wild lands and the other orcish clans, proving themselves to the other clans, keeping an eye on Venau for watching for incursions Status: Rising in power and status as the other clans recoup their losses from the recent war with Draconia Cavesmasher Orc: Chieftain: Gurt the Indomitable Role: Front-line siege engines, mounts, Beasts of Burden Focus/Concerns: Recouping their recent losses from the war, bettering themselves knowledge-wise Status: Flourishing under Gurt’s leadership, actively trading with the dwarves Bloodsong Orc: Chieftain: Thrax Bloodsong the Immortal Role: Battle-hardened berserkers, Watchers of Draconia Focus/Concerns: Keeping an eye on Draconia for signs of an invasion Status: At less than half strength from the previous war, but otherwise intact and slowly rebuilding Shadowstalker Orc: Chieftain: Redriax the Half-Breed Role: Scouts, assassins, and informants Focus/Concerns: Monitoring the other clans, keeping them in line, assassinating threats to the wild lands Status: At full power and keeping tabs on the wild lands Fireaxe Orc: Chieftain: Golgut ‘The Volcano’ Fireaxe Role: Hardy Frontline fighters, main infantry force of the orcs, protector of the western border together with the Spearslammers Focus/Concerns: Keep the western border with the coalition safe, build up their strength for the next war Status: Slowly rebuilding and maintaining a strict watch on the border, dealing with an unknown threat Wyrdnaught Orc: Chieftain: Farseer Kethrioc Role: Tacticians, strategists, and planners Focus/Concerns: Planning a course to unite the Orc people once and for all, finding a way to beat back Draconia in the next war, maintaining Mawgrind Point Status: At full power and in command of the other orc clans Spearslammer Orc: Chieftain: Davos the ‘Weapon Whisperer’ Role: Skilled warriors and other main infantry of the Orcish clans, keepers of the peace between the clans when possible, watchers of the western border Focus/Concerns: Honing their skills and talents, keeping the peace on the border, trading with the Dullahans and learning more of the Coalition Status: Nearly at full strength after the war, trading with the Coalition Iceblasted Orc: Chieftain: Ghorlok the Glacier, formerly Thrashmaw and Fleshtearer, identical twins(Deceased) Role: Watchers of Venau, Keepers of the Northern lands, Focus/Concerns: Unknown currently as they have fallen out of contact with the rest of the tribes, but previously they seemed most concerned with moving their tribe to more fertile grassland Status: Unknown GoldAxe Orc: Chieftain: Titus Ganymede The Supreme Role: Leaders, Born Commanders, De facto leaders of the tribes in absence of a high chief, breeding perfect warriors for the Champions Challenge Focus/Concerns: They refuse to tell anyone, but they seem most concerned with the bigger picture, and rarely concern themselves with the here and now Status: At mostly full strength from the war, otherwise unknown Shieldwall Orc: Chieftain: Marcus Greenskin Role: Mega-heavy Infantry, protectors of Mawgrind Point Focus/Concerns: Proving themselves to the rest of the clans Status: At full strength and building their power, currently venerating Baron Weiss after he beat them all into submission in the last war ' ' Other Races in the Wild Lands: ' ' The Ogres, Trolls, and other Monstrous Giants: Many giant races call the wild lands their home, and though the Orcs dominate most of the land, they tolerate the existence of these beings so long as they know who really rules the land. Most Ogres, trolls, and the like live scattered in small tribes throughout the wild lands, though many tend to gravitate towards the mountains and hilly areas of the north, feasting on the plentiful travelers from the coalition and the occasional orc who strays too far from camp. ' ' The Hunters In the Western Forest: Little is known about the mysterious ‘Hunters’ that call the western forests near the Coalition border their home, though the Fireaxe clan claim them to be their eternal enemies, even though they cannot even describe what they look like. Despite this, these beings are deadly, swift predators, and many a Fireaxe and Spearslammer orc have fallen to them in hyper-violent night-raids, entire storehouses of food and supplies missing by the time the dawn breaks, orcs cleaved in twain and entire houses ransacked. Despite several attempts, some highly coordinated assaults by as many as four tribes to penetrate the forest these beings call home, each attempt has been met with failure and the unilateral, wholesale slaughter of each and every Orc that steps foot in the forest. In recent years, the attacks have dropped off drastically as the Fireaxe and other Orcish clans have sealed off the forest and decreed universally, in a rare display of complete agreement between the clans, to leave well enough alone. Oddly, they have never been reported attacking travelers, and Non-orcs have frequently claimed to have seen beady red eyes staring at them as they travel through the forest. ' ' The Gnomes: Though not a race that congregates into cities, the Gnomes of the Wild lands that once called Draconia their home have found a surprisingly welcome home in the villages of the Orcs, the green skinned warriors strangely accepting of them when they decide to meander into town, bringing wares for trade at some times, though some still take up residence in Draconian lands, the humans far too unnerved by them to persecute them as they once did. ' ' The Halflings: Yet another race that once called Draconia its home, the Halflings were long ago chased from the human lands by the church, hunted like animals and skinned as abominations. Though those times have long since past, the small halflings still vividly remember their Human persecutors, and the Orcs are more than glad to accept them into their villages, as they too know the yoke of Human oppression far too well. They are treated as a step above servants in the orc villages, relying on the Orcish warriors to protect them from the man eating races of the Wild Lands such as Ogres and Trolls in exchange for caring for their villages, farming, and other such chores the orcs are generally inept at. ' ' Goblins and Hobgoblins: Though the Militaristic Hobgoblins rarely get along with their Goblin cousins, the two races make their homes in the Wild Lands wherever they can. Though the Hobgoblins maintain a large, sprawling ‘kingdom’ in the center of the wild lands, ruling over their goblin brethren as little more than slaves, they are kept under tight, tight watch and control by the Orcish clans surrounding them on all sides, who see them as little more than an amusing distraction from their own troubles. Having few choices, Goblins and Hobgoblins, if they do not belong to the small nation of Hobgoblin make in the Wild Lands, integrate with Orc society or into small tribes to escape the persecution they still face in Human lands. Though some have tried to flee to the coalition, the rough, dominant hobgoblins find it difficult to adapt to Coalition life, though goblins find it easy enough, in time. ' ' Humans: Though most of their kind take up residence in Draconia, humans, owing to their versatile and durable natures, can be found almost anywhere, from the snow-blasted lands of Venau to the desert lands of the south, and the humans who call themselves at home in the Wild lands are no different. Accepted into the Wild lands by the Orcs and other races who live there long ago, these humans have a tendency to gather in villages and adopt a more tribalistic, barbaric lifestyle as tough, unbending warriors as ferocious and wild as the Orcs who call the lands home. Over the decades and centuries, these human tribes have integrated with the Wild Races completely, so much so that they have deviated significantly from the Draconian norm. Proud, stalwart warriors, they have forgone the higher elements of civilization for their tight-knit tribal communities, giving their culture an emphasis on power, wisdom, and on some occasions, nobility, or on others, unbridled savagery.